Dark Star
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Before The year 1999 There was no such person as Isabella Swan, Only Bellatrix Black - LeStrange. How did Bellatrix turn from a 44 at the time year old Death eater to a 18 year old muggle? Is she even a muggle?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Before The year 1999 There was no such person as Isabella Swan, Only Bellatrix Black - LeStrange. How did Bellatrix turn from a 44 year old Death eater to a 18 year old muggle? Is she even a muggle?

**Preface:**

Its all about the appearance. Nothing else matters, no one cares if your the oldest, the happiest, or even the sanest. All that matters is if you have the appearances to back up your power. I have felt heartache many times before, most recently from my one true love, Edward. I fear though he will leave me again, when he finds out the truth behind my lies. I am not who he believes and my past is as black as my family's name.

Truth is no one is ever ready for the big things in life, I sure wasn't. I was a young girl when my life went from rich and powerful, to controlled and punished. I was forced to marry young, by not only by my mother but my horrid aunt. I was controlled and used, Raped and broken. I was insane; that all changed with the death of the only family member that ever cared. I went for help, I was desperate, I wanted my life back.

My life was given back to me by the least likely of people. Harry was always understanding to people and with the help of oaths and veritiserum I was free, the only request. Get out of town, lay low, change my identity...my age. Magic is a wondrous thing and though I should be turning 57 in months to come, I am back in the prime of my life, 18 years old. As the saying goes though, all good things must come to a end, and obviously, Isabella Swan...is one of those things.

**Chapter 1: Dark Stars**

**September 1st 1972::**

_"Good Luck Regulus!" I heard my younger sister say from behind me. I looked back to see Andromeda smiling at our youngest cousin from the carriages. Andromeda was the Middle of my sisters, she was in Seventh year and younger by four years. I was the oldest child, and Narcissa was beside me, she was five years younger and was a sixth year. I sighed, Narcissa was just as her name stated, a narcissists, but she was kind at heart, what little our family allowed us to possess. I nodded to the frightened first year, I was working at the school this year, filling in as the DADA Professor, oh how I dreaded it.  
_

_I caught a look at my cousin, Sirius Black...He had started the year before. I looked around and glared at my other cousin, Regulus, who was helping a girl up, not even bothering to ask for blood status. Regulus was a mama's boy, and like any other Black's, he had the black hair, aristocratic cheek bones and Blue eyes. Mine were Violet/Blue, it was what made me the most exotic of the blacks. Narcissa was complemented on her golden blond trestles and Andromeda was appreciated for her dark blue eyes, so bright and dark they resembled the night sky._

_"Black, Regina Narcissa" I heard the old bag, McGonagal call out as I sat at the head table; Narcissa was transferring here from Beuxbatons...Narcissa went up with her head held high and I rolled my eyes before I looked around, I had not even noticed we had arrived. I looked at the tables, sneering as my gaze reached the Gryffindors. I snarled slightly at my younger cousin; Sirius was the first and only Gryffindor in the Black family. I had once asked my Aunt Walburga why she didn't just disown him. She had simply said it would cause to big of a scandal, I fully agreed. The blacks were a high ranking Pureblood family, Muggles would consider us Blue Blood._

_"Ravenclaw!" I snapped my head up and clapped, Ravenclaw was the only other option for the Black family anything less was considered disgrace. I noticed Regulus was already at the Slytherin table and nodded slightly in happiness. Aunt Walburga would be terribly unhappy if her last son turned out to be a blood traitor and muggle lover. This brought back memories of my own sorting...._

**_Flash Back : September 1st 1963:::  
_**

_"Black, Azalea Bellatrix!" I heard her call my name and with grace and pride I strutted up to the hat, a glare on my stone like face. I would show no weakness to these mudbloods or Halfbloods, not even the other purebloods would see my emotions._

_**'Ahhh..the other black sheep.'** I heard a voice say. If I had not been so well trained I would have jumped._

_**'Who are you?'** I asked_

_**'I'm the sorting hat of course.'** Came the reply._

_**'Nice..now can you sort me before I decide to use you as scrap fabric.' **I snarled, I didn't like being called a black sheep. Was this stupid lice hat calling me a blood traitor?_

_**'Feisty..well lets see, loyal, hard working, cunning, viscous, protective...maybe I should put you in Gryffindor were the other black sheep will be?' **The hat said I felt my eyes widen and I gritted my teeth. I had to be in slytherin. If I was not then I Would surely be disowned. My mother, Druella was not as forgiving as her sister. It was true Druella and Walburga were sisters, and Orion Black, my uncle was my father brother. It was odd to think about so I didn't._

_**'NO! I have to be in Slytheirn!' **I screamed. The hat winced mentally and sighed._

**_'Fine...but head my warning well Little Lamb...Don't let your family control your life.'_**

_"Slytherin!" I let out a sigh of relief and walked proudly to my table after removing the foul hat._

**_End Flash::_**

_As I looked down at my arm I wished I had heeded the sorting Hats words.  
_

**July 3rd 1967::**

_I stared at my reflection in my pristine full length mirror. My shin length leather dress with thin straps holding the corset style dress up. I had on a pair of ankle length boots with thin high heels and a crescent moon pendent, and my leather pouch was attached to my left hip. I smiled slightly at my appearance, and brushed my midnight black hair down a bit, before grabbing my emerald green cloak and heading down the stairs of my home, Black Cottage, it wasn't really a cottage it was just a name. _

_The house was a old Gothic style and had about four floors and 30 if not more rooms. "Bellatrix!" I heard Narcissa yell as she saw me. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with a pair of black boots and a silver cloak. Andromeda was visiting Sirius and Regelus at aunt Walburga's, and was staying there until the next school year.  
_

_ "Hey Cissy...Lets go." I said and she nodded but before we could my mother came into the room. Her blue eyes and brown hair falling down in waves, she looked a lot like Andromeda, only older and colder. _

_"Mother." Me and Narcissa said in unison. She narrowed her eyes at us before smiling slightly, it was a rare occasion when she smiled. "Bellatrix come with me, your aunt and I have news." She said and I looked at Cissa before following, a little worried. Had she found out I had been seeing Sirius, not in the romantic way of course, but he had tried to befriend me more and change my ways. I had to admit he had strong points but I couldn't let anyone know or I'd be disowned, and I LOVED my life. This was one reason I did not go to aunt Walburga's Sirius was always on my case.  
_

_We entered the study and inside stood my uncaring aunt, her long black hair, so like my own and blue eyes stared at me with approval. "Bellatrix we have some good news. We talked to the LeStranges, Adonia and Rudolphus Sr, Well their oldest son Rodolphus Lestrange has just returned from Durmstrang...they want your hand in marriage." Druella said and my eyes widened. I remembered Rodolphus' brother, Rebastian and they were similar and I knew they were horrid brothers._

_Adriana Chang, From Ravenclaw has been raped by The brothers but when the Chang family went to the ministries they lost the case and it was determined that it was just Adriana acting out. I only knew because Rebastian liked to brag and had spread it around the Slytherins common as Queen Slytherin it was mandatory I know. Adriana Chang fell Pregnant last year and left for China, no one knows what happened after._

_"No." I said without even thinking, that was the beginning of the end of my life._

**July 20th 1968:**

_I stared at myself in my lush wedding dress, my eyes glazed slightly. I couldn't believe they where doing this, they were making me marry, and in the process The Dark lord had taken a liking to me. I closed my eyes and tried to pull my magic from its core. I had read once a strong witch or wizard could break the imperious course but I had never been under the curse before so this was new. It made me wonder if maybe Sirius liked to act out to avoid this..or if maybe that was why Cedrella had been disowned? Had she known that her relatives would go this far to insure the Black name? _

_"Bella? Bella?" Came a whispered voice and I looked to see my younger sister, Narcissa, Dromeda wasn't coming because Mother was scared she would try and help me, beside me Andromeda was the most powerful Black. "Naricssa, Help me." I whispered a tear leaking down my face before she could say anything my mother, Aunts and my fiancée came in. _

_"Mother! How could you! Bella didn't do anything..." She yelled before Aunt Walburga glared, and leveled her wand. _

_"Narcissa Regina Black don't talk to your mother like that! Now get out and go mingle with your fiancée!" She said coldly and with a pitying look Narcissa left tensing as she passed Rudolphus. _

_"Bellatrix I am disappointed in you." My mother said and she pursed her lips. I glared and through down my veil. "How dare you! I devoted my life to the traditions of this family, I through myself into the dark arts to appease you, I stopped all ties to my grandfather (He had tried to help me), I even played the roll of the perfect Slytherin and dark lord supporter. How do you repay me? Did you ever think that maybe I wanted a choice in who I married or that I liked Talking to grandpa and even Sirius.." My rant was cut short by a body barreling into me and hands around my throat. I looked up into dark brown almost black eyes. _

_"Never talk to anyone like that, and never think of talking to those muggle lovers. You belong to me now, Bella." He said and I whimpered and then it all went black as I was forced back into submission by the Imperious spell. _

_.........................._

_"We gather here today to bring together these two Purebloods in Merlin's Holy light and so they can carry on...._

**July 19th 1997:**

I sighed as I sat in my cell and cried. I had killed the only person who cared, Sirius Black. I admit I used to have a crush on him when I was younger, I didn't want to admit it and I knew Sirius didn't share the same feelings. Inbreeding my have been acceptable in the pureblood society, but Sirius was as against it as he was his family, I also knew he only cared for me as a cousin and I learned to say the same. Even if he had cared that way I was eight years older then him.

I never meant to kill him, I only meant to stun him. How had it all gone wrong? Mother had died years ago from Age and Aunt Walburga before her. Uncle Orion had died in the first war, though everyone suspected he had tried to help Andromeda - Who had been disowned in early 1772 for marring a muggle born, over christmas break - and Sirius and that was when Aunt Walburga had killed him for it. Father had died in 1979, a death eater raid gone wrong. Now I was facing death from my master and husband...they had locked me up in the dungeons when I had defied them...unbeknownst to them I had taken a blocking potion before they had locked me up...no controling potions would work on me for three days. This meant I was running out of time, in less then 24 hours the imperious would be back as a workable spell, and I would be too weakened to with stand the hold.

"Please, God help me." I whispered and gripped my Emerald necklace.

"Muggle London!" I whispered and I was gone within three seconds, no sooner then I was did alarms sound.

..............................

**Present Day:**

I looked in the mirror with a sigh. I still looked the same as when I was a teenager...only my hair was a dark Rust brown colour that fell in thick waves, were as once upon a time there was a curl in my hair, which was coloured Black. My lovely eyes, which everyone said resembled dark Violet's were now a plan doe brown, I was against them but Potter had been insistent, saying Violet eyes were to uncommon. Not true, I know for a fact Rosalie had Violet eyes when she was human, which thinking back on it is a odd thing...we had assumed Violet eyes only occured in Wizards of Black Lineage.

My Body was less muscular and toned and scares I had accumulated in my 57 years were covered in spells, designed by Nymphadora Tonks and Andromeda Tonks, my Niece and Sister. I still remembered the day Lucius had struck Dromeda down from behind during the final battle. At the time I had been disguised as a Weasley, a distant cousin of Arthur Weasley. I had been nervous about this, a Rose could change its colours but not its thorns. It had turned out well, I had avenged Dromeda by killing Lucius and Narcissa had been happy that Draco had survived, she had never really loved Lucius, it had been a arranged marriage.

Ted had lived but had blamed me, and would not let me near him or Dora. I had been torn, but after years of living in hell it only made me angry. I had almost killed the muggle born on the spot, but Potter had reminded me of our deal, any more innocent deaths on my hands would result in Azkaban for life. Thinking of Potter, the brat had sent me a invite to his wedding in early 2001, he was marrying the red haired weasley female, Ginny. I had chuckled and wrote him back telling him how inviting the Dark Angel to a Wedding probably was not the best idea - Dark Angel had been my code name in the war - and that I was unfortunately going to have to pass...I did tell him how it reminded me of Lily and James...They even shared a striking resemblance, give GInny darker red hair, a taller physic, and Clear skin with Green eyes and she was Lily potter.

As far as I knew now he lived in the rebuilt Potter manor with four children...James and his twin Azalea Bellatrix...I had been honoured that Potter had named his first daughter after me, but also shocked. I knew part of him still blamed me for all the death and especially of Sirius'. Neville Longbottom had married to Luna Lovegood and had never made nice with me other then to glare and nod. I didn't blame him though, I had pretty much killed his parents.

I remembered Alice Longbottom from school, she became a first year when I was a seventh year. Frank was three years above her and they had Longbottom five years after Alice graduated. She remembered Alice Logan - Longbottom every time she heard Alice Cullen's name or looked at her...Alice Logan had been a short girl as well, 5'2 if she was lucky and long Black hair with Brown eyes, the same ones Neville had now. I imagine Alice and well Alice would have gotten along great.

Back to the Potter's. after the twins Ginny had Albus Severus, and then Lily Luna in 2006...just two years ago. I had pictures tucked away, Harry had even sent me pictures of Granger and Weasley's daughter and Son, Rose and Hugo. I envied them, I had always wanted children but I would never have any, I couldn't...Rudolpus had been sure too bitch about it...no matter how hard he tried I never got pregnant. I soon gave up hope of ever conceiving.

Narcissa was now Living with Draco and his wife, Astoria Greengrass...a respectable choice. They had a son, Scorpius...I just adored his name and he looked so much like his father and grandmother. I had went so far as to name him my heir to the Black fortune...of course It was split between Scorpius the main heir, James, Azalea, Albus and Lily...I owed Harry a lot, and I was going to repay him no matter what. I peeled myself away from my best friend, the mirror, and grabed my toiletries and headed for a shower...I was going to be late for school at this rate and though I had nine years of being Isabella Swan under my belt, so to say...sometimes I almost introduced myself as Bellatrix...It was a good thing I still went by Bella.

I showered easily and got out, dried myself off and put on my under-were, all black lace, and pulled on a long sleeve Black shirt with the words Muse in Green. I had found that muggles had amazing entertainment and their music rocked, I was obsessed with Muse. I put on a pair of faded blue jeans with rips at the knees and a pair of black rain boots, no doubt it was raining. I put my hair into a half ponytail and almost found myself putting my Slytherin hair pin in..it was like a broach for your hair. I sighed and put it away and grabbed my hoddie, a violet coloured one, and exited my room. I tripped on my way to the kitchen and I cursed...This day was not going to get better, it could only get worse. After Edward had left me Six months ago, I had been zombie like, willowing in my past guilt. When I had went cliff diving part of me hoped I would die, though I knew even if I did, I was going to hell.

As I pulled out of my drive way I thought of how me and Alice had went to Italy to save him from himself. I had almost cursed him into oblivion but the fact that this would have ruined my future and my past was too much for me to handle and I just settled for yelling 'Freeze'. It worked and we were safely on a plane away from Europe within the day. I was just lucky Aro did not recognise me. The dark lord had asked for the Vampires loyalties and in the end they came to a agreement, the death eaters would not attack a vampire as long as Vampires did not attack them. I had been part of his guard on the trip to sign the treaty.

"Bella, Hey!" Came a happy and kind voice. I knew it was not one of the Cullen's, they where out hunting today...they wouldn't be at school until Lunch. I turned and smiled at the black haired girl , Angela Webber, she reminded me of Dromeda to a extent and I didn't like to admit how much I missed my little sister, even if she had soiled the black name.

"Hi, Ang." I said nicely, but with a bit of a board tone. Years ago I would have sneared at the girl and probably cursed her, but I had a new respect for Muggles these days, after living like one for nine years, it happens.

"We have a new teacher." She said and I looked at her shocked.

"Really?" I asked almost slipping back into my accent with my nervousness...I did not like change.

"Yep! Mr. Lupus or something." Angela said and I felt my stomach drop.

"Lupin." I almost hissed out with annoyance, Angela looked at me and nodded slightly startled.

"Yeah, that's it. By the way some new students are also here, Mr. Lupins Son and his friends Daughters." She said and I blinked. How..Teddy wasn't old enough for high school...he should only be 11; Getting ready to go to hogwarts, or already there. As we walked to my first period I gasped at the three new students. They looked so familiar...Teddy was definitely one, but he looked almost 18 and the other two were girls with strawberry blond hair. They looked at me and after blinking gave me knowing smiles. They knew who I really was, it was the only explanation.

"Settle down class, I am your new History Prof...Teacher, Remus Lupin, the three students are my son, Teddy, and my friends daughters, Victorie and Lucy Weasley." He said and I looked up into his eyes, and gave him a smirk that I know he knew all too well as his eyes widdened. Remus had aged well, he looked good for 48 year old, then agian Wizards aged slower then humans and Werewolves aged even slower, in a since.

_'I wounder why they are here? How are Lupin Jr, and those two Weasley's so much older then they should be?'_ I thought as I rested my chin on my left palm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Star**

**_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da_**

**_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da_**

**_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_**

**_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da_**

**_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da_**

**Please don't leave me**

**By Pink**

* * *

**Chapter 2: long time gone**

**Remus' Pov:**

I couldn't believe my eyes...It was her. We had been trying to find her for five years now. After we had heard that death eaters had escaped and were trying to find certain artefact's to bring back the Dark lord we all knew we needed her, but Harry refused to tell us anything if he knew. Ginny knew he knew were she was but not even Ginny could get the Dark Angels location out of the Saviour.

When he heard the death eaters had found the last requirement he had buckled and told them she was somewhere in Washington. We had already been to three cities and four little towns, this was our last resort. Here she was, I was so sure, that little smirk she gave me when she caught my attention, it was a give away. Sure she was almost three decades younger and her hair was a mahogany brown, almost making the once Death eater innocent looking along with those doe brown eyes. _'They should be Violet...brown is not the witches colour.'_ I thought as I looked her over.

Bellatrix Black...she was always my most hated enemy. She had killed so many and was heartless about it, and then she killed Sirius. I remember her coming to Harry then Harry coming to us. I had wanted to kill the Bitch right there and to my shock she didn't fight. Harry requested a oath and veritisurum. What she reveled to us was a surprise. It was Mrs. Black who was the one who finally made us believe the potion and oath had not been faulty. She had started screaming, calling Bellatrix a Blood traitor and good for nothing bitch who couldn't even follow simple orders under a imperious.

Everyone had been disgusted but it still didn't make them any less tense around the Ex-death eater, and her personality was mostly the same. She had once said it was easy for a Rose to change colors, but to change thorns was harder. I smiled as I continued to teach the class, Bellatrix had been Wright. From the looks of it though she had done a wonderful job of becoming Isabella Swan. I was all to happy to come on this mission when it had been given to me by Minerva and Harry three months ago, but they had asked me to take Teddy, Victorie, and Lucy. I had been hesitant, Teddy was supposed to be starting his first year and Victorie was to be starting hers the next year, as was Lucy, who had a twin sister, Molly.

I only brought them because I was ordered too, not to mention they now looked 17 to 18 thanks to Hermione's temporary aging potion. It had the same basics as the one Bellatrix was given those years ago, but this one was not permanent.

"Ok, class for the next lesson read chapter 1 and 2 and write a summery. I expect it on my desk tomorrow finished." I spoke as the bell rang. Not to my surprise Teddy and them did not leave, but neither did Bellatrix.

"It's been a while Lupin." She spoke he accent was all but faded, that was until she rolled her eyes and swallowed hard, pointed too her throat and for a moment I didn't know what she was asking until I remembered the spell placed on her voice, I took my wand from my pants leg and boots before taping it against the base of her throat. She coughed and swallowed again and she spoke once more.

"That's better, you have no idea how bloody difficult it is to hear your own voice and realise its not yours...sort of." She said then looked up without moving her head and shrugged, I admit she had changed, and she was cute doing it.

"Black, you remember Teddy." I said pointing to my now teal haired son. She turned and squinted her eyes.

"Yes, but last I checked he was eleven not eighteen...same goes for the other brats." She spoke, and though most parents would be annoyed with someone calling their child a brat, it was a sign of compassion for Bellatrix, and everyone who was a order member knew this.

"A simple aging potion, similar to the one you took only this one is temporary." I said and she nodded before looking to them and smiling, something that to this day, shook the life out of me. She looked to me and chuckled. "Don't look so surprised Lupin, you'll let the flies in." She said and I noticed my mouth was opened and I shut it with a snap.

"Hello Aunt Bella." Teddy and the others said walking over to her, she gave each a small hug and I was boggled at how easily it seemed to come between them. How different the women was now then she once had been. "Hi babes..mind explaining why your here, I was under the impression I was in hiding."

I sighed, I knew this was coming. "The dark lord is coming back." I said bluntly and I heard her bones in her neck crack as her head whipped around, her eyes narrowed.

"That is not possible Remus! I saw him die....I saw him, he is dead." She rambled on, tears welling up in her eyes and I felt guilty instantly. I now understood why Harry was so hesitant to tell us where she was.

"Not here Bellatrix....to many ears and eyes. Why don't you show Teddy, Victorie, and Lucy around." I said and she nodded. She was about to go when she pointed to her throat and I nodded and placed the spell back on her voice.

"Thanks Lupin. Come on brats." She said and the other obediently followed her. I stared after her in amazement.

Bella's Pov:

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. The dark lord was coming back? I felt myself shiver as I thought of what that meant. I would be in more danger, he would try and get me back, I knew he would. My time in the death eaters was a black cloak over my life, one that would never leave. I knew no matter how much good I did I would always have a spot in hell. It was one reason why I fought so vigilantly against Edward keeping me Human, as selfish as that was. I also didn't want to stay human while he was a immortal, yes I'd live to a good 200 years still looking relatively young for almost 60 of those years but I didn't want to think of myself as the Human pet and in a house full of vampires its hard not to.

"Uncle Harry misses you?" I heard Victorie say and I raised a eyebrow and turned to look at her, almost bursting into laughter.

"It's true." She said and I raised It higher so it hit my hair line. She chuckled and pulled out a letter. I took it and rolled it over in my hand, Caucasus for spells or jinxes. Mad Eyes was on to something with his constant vigilance speech.

_**'Dark Angel' **_was written on the front and I smirked as we stood and stopped at the lunch room. I waved my arm. "This my dear br..Friends is the lunch room." I said falling back into my more....calm and friendly persona..or as I liked to call the extreme Swan. I had to stop myself from calling them brats, it would look weird if someone heard me call three of my 'peers' brats.

I followed them in and as they walked over to sit, ironically, where the Cullen's would usually sit and I smiled and chuckled before waving over at Angela and sitting down my back to my friends table. I waited for the others to come back from getting lunch and opened the letter.

**Angel,**

_If this gets to you then it means Remus, Teddy, Vic, and Lucy found you. Don't worry to much, as soon as they did find you Vic and Luc are to come straight home, I know how much you hate being crowded with reminders. I hate to have to tell you this Angel, but Voldemort is back. If you get that glamour on you arm removed you will start to see the faint outline of the dark mark returning, I am sure Severus would have noticed it by now but as he is dead that is imposable. I don't talk to Malfoy so I am at a loss._

_The point though is we need you. I don't think we would have won the war with so few casualties if you had not been on our side in the end. I know you have done everything possible, as far as to de-age yourself and even rearrange you squib cousins memories to make him believe you are his daughter. I tried to keep your position hidden as much as possible but when the death eaters got a hold of the last piece of the puzzle I knew if we didn't find you first then they would._

_I also want to let you know I am sorry for being so cold to you for the first...seven years, but I just wasn't ready to accept your role in things and Sirius. I forgive you and though I will never forget I did name my daughter after you...I did that because even though you were a bitch, and still are to a extent, you were sort of like a aunt or mother to me in a since. Maybe more of a sister, if the mother things makes you uncomfortable._

**Sincerely,**

**Saviour.**

"I told you he missed you." I heard Victorie say and I jumped not having noticed they were back. I glared and rubbed my arm, it was tingling..I knew then this wasn't some joke. He was coming back and Isabella Swan had to be left behind. I didn't know why I was sad, she never existed to start with.

**Cullen's ; Canadian Mountains :**

**Normal Pov :**

Alice stopped short as she was coming back into the clearing that her family met in. Her vision over taken by a series of flashes...only thing they had in common was one thing; Bella. Edward growled as he looked at Alice and the others looked at each other confused. Only Jasper seemed to finally understand. "What did you see?" He asked and Alice blinked a few times, though completely unnecessary.

"I'm not sure...I think Bella is in trouble. She was standing in front of someone with a twig..but I couldn't get a good grasp on the images...I also saw red eyes but They weren't hers, they were slited I think. I don't understand!" Alice almost screeched.

"We should get home..." Esme began but Edward was already gone..having run as soon as Alice had mentioned the other pair of eyes, red eyes.

**Edward's Pov :**

Bella standing panting with a Twig in her right hand held out in front of her. Her hair a mess...her eyes shadowed and there was something in them he couldn't see. She was screaming as a light hit her and someone from behind her started shouting something that sounded like 'Trix'...B 'Trix', but that made no since.

I pulled out of Alice's mind and growled as Alice told them about her vision. She obviously saw some thing's I did not.

".....I also saw red eyes but They weren't hers, they were slited I think. I don't understand" I heard Alice say and before I knew even what I was doing I was running through the Forrest. Away from Canada, back to my Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Star**

**Chapter 3 : Truths out Baby, and it hurts**

**Bella's Pov:**

**Biology : 1:25**

I sat in my biology class alone, wondering why the Cullen's hadn't shown up for lunch, but the worry I felt was only replaced by relief and nervousness. The dark lords return could only mean one thing and that was death. He wouldn't stop until all the muggles were killed and anyone who got in his way would suffer, I was also at the top of his kill list, I had betrayed him but to be honest he had never had me to begin with. All those years were forced, I had tried to kill myself many times, and getting caught by Aurors had been intentional. I had hoped they'd give me the dementors kiss. Anything was better then living in a world of death, Hate and Rape.

I sympathized with Rosalie, it was one reason why I was so upset that she didn't like me, I had wanted to get to know her and help her, like Narcissa and Andromeda had helped me once. Esme was the mother I had always wanted, compassionate and sincere, Carlisle was the father I didn't remember having, and Emmett and Jasper were the brothers I never got. Alice was my constant reminder of my past, not because of her appearance, but because of her name and personality. Every time she started jumping around and smiled that giant grin I'd flash back to another young girl who had tried to befriend me, another Alice.

Not many had been brave enough to come near me, especially in my seventh year, as by then I was married and had a imperious on me almost at all times, so the almost glazed look and lidded eyes was usual and of the norm for me, I had blamed Dumbledore for years because If he was so great why couldn't he notice my predicament? Anyways, Alice Logan had been a young girl, starting her first year in my seventh and her short shoulder length Black hair and brown eyes were so innocent and child like, she had tried to befriend me but I had always been rude to her. Calling her a blood traitor and good for nothing Gryffindor.

Half way through the year I had been warming up to the girl with doe eyes, and after fighting the imperious as I could sometimes do, the longest I had warded it off was 50 minutes and that was pushing it. I had sat down with her after curfew in the head girl bathrooms, and told her I was sorry, I tried to fight the curse once every month so I could talk to her civilly and when Rodulphulus found out I had been forced to break the girl growing trust in me fast and hard, a clean break, I was no better then Edward in that area, but I had done it to someone who was younger, and innocent, he had unknowingly done it to a murderer.

"..awn..Ms. Swan!" I heard Mr. Banner say as I got out of my daze. I looked at him and blinked, and blushed slightly, happy I could still summon them up on command. "I..I'm so..sorry Mr. Banner." I almost stuttered out in a whisper to solidify the effect, and Edward said I couldn't act.

"Don't let it happen again Ms. Swan. Now can anyone tell me what sodium..." Mr. Banner was cut off by a loud bell. It wasn't the class dismissal bell though and he looked scared.

"Everyone please stay calm, and report to the assigned code Red hiding stations!" Mr. Banner said and I gasped softly as my arm began to burn, I tore off my jacket and looked at my left arm, the charm was being burned away and the mark was staring me in the face, as black as night and very much active. I snuck away and peaked out the window, the sky was dark and in it was the dark mark, at least ten black robed people were coming into the school. I stood up and made a dash for the door, ignoring Mr. Banners cries for me to come back. I ran until I was close to the entrance. I could hear a muggle screaming and peaked around to see the red haired Mrs. Cope.

"Where is Bellatrix Black?" One asked and I reconsigned it as Amycus Corrow, the last Corrow standing as I had killed Alecto myself. I bit my lip and sighed, I didn't have my wand, it was in a safe under my floor board at the head of my bed. I wasn't the best with wandless magic ether.

"I..don't know anyone by that name." Mrs. Cope screamed out and I calmed my nerves as I heard and felt the dark magic gathering on his wand. I couldn't stop what he was going to do but I could help her be avenged. I closed my eyes and for the first time in nine year I called upon my animagus form, a Mother Mountain Lion, with Violet eyes, something that would never change. As he cast the green killing light at Mrs. Cope I roared and leaped forward from around the corner, he turned to me shocked and I glared before I knocked him over falling on top of him, I bit him in his shoulder and shook my head side to side and then up ripping his shoulder apart and then bent back down to pull the rest of his arm away.

His wand fell to the ground and I snarled before ripping at his jugular with my teeth, tasting his blood in my mouth. Many had thought the Blacks were descended from Vampires but truth be told we did have some creature blood, Dark Elf. They were sort of like Vampires, but different. Both were pale, but Elf's had heart beats, were warm, and had blood, they were immortal but only if full Elf and even then Immortality was different, it was more like Long levity, they stopped aging at 20 and then kept the appearance until they were 200 then they aged freely but slowly until they died, normal dark elves lived to about 900 the longest living elf was 1020.

Elves also liked the taste of Blood, they could smell it and taste it and if they really wished they could live off it, they also had fangs and wings. Being even a little like my ancestors I had shaper then normal canines, a bit of blood lust, hence me smelling blood, I just pretended that it was disgusting for Edwards sake but also for my secrecy and I was really pale. I got off Amycus and looked around, it seemed like the other death eaters were busy outside with police, I almost chocked at seeing Charlie pull up.

I had come to like the man, squib or not. I changed back and wiped the blood from my lips and swallowed the little still in my mouth, his blood wasn't the best, tasted like evil and sewage but sweet at the same time. Though it always amazed me that blood could smell like salt and rust but taste so good. Not that I went around drinking blood, only when I was mortally injured, I would have healed a lot quicker from James' attacks had I been aloud blood, but I couldn't chance Edward finding me or smelling it on my breath. I picked up Amycus' wand, It was the same wood as mine, so if I was lucky it would work for me.

"Bella!" I heard someone behind me say and I looked to see Angela and The brats. I panicked, I was sounded by a dead body, holding a bloody wand and my hands had blood covering then, and I am sure my teeth were slightly tented by the blood I had in my mouth moment before.

"What are you doing?" I asked angry. Angela looked taken aback and Teddy looked from the body to me and nodded, figure, he would understand.

"Here to help, Dad is taking care of the three outside with Lucy, thankfully dad and uncle Harry were paranoid about us learning to duel early on." Teddy said and I nodded. Angela looked shocked and scared. "What is going on? Who are you, why are you covered in blood!" She almost yelled, I sighed and pulled my wand. "I am sorry Ang, its for your own good. Obliviate!" I cried and she was hit, "You saw nothing, you walked out to find Bella and found this man here bleeding to death with Mrs. Cope dead beside him. You will run away, not saying a word until your safe in class." I said softly but commanding. I grabbed Teddy and he grabbed Victorie and we ran to the lunch room. I saw two death eaters nosing around and growled.

"Remember, Don't die." I said resiting the first rule of the order of the phoenix and life in a war. They nodded and I jumped out. "Hello boys, looking for me. Or is wittle baby death eaters scared?" I said in my best English accent, cursing the block on my voice. The turned and I cackled, they'd surely reconsign me, I had changed but I was still the same jaded Bella.

"Bellatrix?" The first asked and I recognized Lucius....shocked, I almost dropped my wand, I was sure I had killed him. I just raised a eyebrow and glared, if that was Lucius then, that had to mean the stouter looking one was Draco. Out of the seven spy's in the dark lords mist, Draco had been one of the only ones out of four others who had not been found out as traitors. Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Gregory Goyle and Daphne greengrass being the other four, though Daphne had died a year after the war in a rouge death eater attack. Severus Snape and Percy Weasley had been the two Death eater spies found out as traitors and were publicly killed.

"Hello, Luci dear, I thought I had killed you, oh well more fun for me." I spat almost nicely before smirking and chuckling almost with a insane tinge to it, one reason why I tried not to laugh or chuckle/giggle around people, it was a scary experience, or so the the order said. If they thought my laugh was scary they haven't heard Alice, constantly on a sugar high.

"Traitorous Bitch, the dark lord has special planes for you." He spat then looked me over and I was sure he had the shit eating grin he always had on when he thought he was being smug or creative.

"Considering your new...youth I am sure he'd love to use you again Bella dear." Lucius said and I almost snarled before falling into a dueling stand my wand over my head, it brought back deja vu from when I fought Sirius.

"Stupefy!" I yelled and he side stepped laughing.

"Almost a decade with those good for nothing light wizards and your already using kid spells. Pathetic." Lucius spat and I gritted my teeth and yelled, "Rectumpsempra! Reducto! Crucio! Crucio!" I yelled in quick succession. I watched giddy as Lucius tried to doge each one, yelling a protego to block the first two and side stepping the first Crucio, but he walked right into the last one. I cackled as he withered and screamed before I felt a espellimus hit me from my side, I flew into a wall, making sure to hold onto the wand, I couldn't loose my only weapon. The other death eater, Draco, had hit me with it and as he helped his father up I saw him nod, a silent apologetic nod, I accepted with my own indiscreet nod and slowly got up. Him and Lucius were already gone.

My problems were not over yet though. My arm and magic were exhausted, I felt like I had cracked a rib and I could see Charlie was struggling to battle two death eaters outside. I made my way to the exit, yelling at Teddy and Victorie who had regressed back to children to stay put. I saw the wide innocent eyes of Victorie and almost chocked, she was scared, and I almost was positive it was of me. Teddy just looked at me with understanding, such a great kid. I thought before continuing to run to Charlie. He saw me coming with a dark look on my face and a bloody wand in hand and he seemed to understand. I'd have to tell him the truth as well I was sure.

"Charlie, duck!" I yelled and he blinked before falling to the ground just as the green curse flew over his head. I looked around to see three death eaters with bullets in their heads.

"Bella..what? How, I thought those were folk tells..." Charlie stuttered as I came to stand over him. I put up a protecgo just as a cutting curse came at me and helped him up.

"I can't explain now Charlie, I promise though you'll understand soon." I said and then grabbed his gun and hit him with the butt of it, knocking him unconscious. I turned and sneared before casting a killing curse, it missed and I was hit with another blasting hex, this time I felt the cutting pain of my side being torn open. I landed on stone, or what I thought was stone...it was cold and hard. I looked up and gasp as I Saw the golden eyes, almost black of my love.

I knew then my life was going to be taking a drastic change. I couldnt stop it and I didnt know if I wanted too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Star**

**EPOV:**

I ran towards forks as fast as I could. The others were behind me but not going quit as fast, but I had always been the fastest anyways.

"Got to get there, now!" I mumbled, to myself.

"Edward! Run faster, Bella is hurt!"Alice yelled. I gritted my teeth, who ever had hurt my Bella was in more trouble then they would want. I ran even faster, faster then I had ever run before. Before long I was in the woods outside the school grounds. I came to a stop as I saw Bella coming across the parking lot to where Charlie was with his gun raised. It was as she got closer I finally noticed the stick in her hand, and the blood that covered her. I could smell it was not her own but the thought of her having blood on her still worried me.

"Charlie, duck!" Bella yelled. Charlie blinked before falling to the ground just as a green curse flew over his head. I looked around to see three darkly dressed men with bullets in their heads. From Charlie's fuzzy mind I could tell it was the first time he had used his gun like this, and hopefully the last. It wasn't easy knowing you had taken a life, I knew that better then anyone in my family, besides Jasper and Emmett, but besides Jasper my guilt stemmed from my choices not a slip up.

"Bella, what? How, I thought those were folk tells..." Charlie stuttered. Bella raised the stick and a light flared from it protecting Charlie from whatever the other light headed for him would have done.

"I can't explain now Charlie. I promise though, you'll understand soon," Bella said. Then she grabbed his gun and hit him with the butt of it, knocking him unconscious. I watched as she turned and sneered before sending a green light out of the stick muttering the word 'Avada Kedavra'; it missed and she was hit with a light, this time I smelt the blood of her side being torn open. I growled, before springing forward and catching my angel. Her eyes widened as she looked into my eyes and her beautiful eyes rolled into the back of her head. I snarled and picked her up. The cloaked figure laughed and raised his wand to the sky and then disappeared in black smoke. I looked up only to see a dark sky, a large snake and skull was imprinted in the sky.

"Edward. We have to get Bella to Carlisle, she is loosing a lot of blood," Alice said, from behind me. I nodded, finally remembering her wound. We got ready to take off when a man approached. He had shaggy sandy blond hair and amber eyes, he didn't look much older then mid thirties. He had three kids behind him, one looked about eleven, the other two maybe a year or two younger.

"Let us help. I'm Remus Lupin, a old acquaintance of Bella's." he said. Alice and I both turned to look at him, he seemed sincere and from his thoughts he was but they were few and far in between and very confusing. The kids I had a better view of but they confused me as well.

"Please, I'm worried about Aunt Bellatrix."the youngest female said. She was a strawberry blond, darker tone the the older female, and had brown eyes. At the moment her eyes were red from sobbing and crying.

"Bellatrix?" I asked. They must have the wrong person, Bella's name wasn't Bellatrix. Actually I don't think that name was even popular in my era. Remus narrowed his eyes and sighed, lightly shaking his head at the young girl.

"This would all take to long to explain but I can assure you we don't mean any harm. I can get us to our destination much quicker then your running." he said. I looked at Alice, who nodded. I looked down at Bella who was bleeding in my arms. I nodded and the man who supposedly knew my Bella came forward and put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is simple really, just imagine where we need to be. Make sure you keep in contact of me,"he said. I nodded and closed my eyes, noticing before I did that the little boy held onto the mans other hand and the girls held the little boys and Alice held the youngest little girls hand. It was sort of like a chain. I felt myself being pulled and then floating before I felt the ground rushing back to under my feet. I was so shocked I almost dropped Bella.

"That was so cool!" Alice squealed. Remus chuckled and the children smiled.

"Come, we should get her inside." I nodded, Remus let us lead and they followed us in. The family had already arrived and was waiting. As soon as Carlisle saw me holding Bella he disappeared to get his bag and came back. I laid her on the couch and took her shirt off, leaving her only in a black lace bra. I swallowed back venom, not from blood lust but regular lust. Remus chuckled, like he understood what I was doing and I watched as Carlisle wiped blood away. From her just under her left breast going down her side to her hip was a nasty gash. It would need stitches.

"Bella will kill us all if I allow you to poke her with a needle. Here allow me," Remus suddenly said as Carlisle brought out a needle to begin stitching her up. We all looked at him as he pulled out a stick, like the one Bella had been waving around.

"Don't worry, I've always been pretty good at this," he assured and then waved the wand saying some weird Latin word. A pale blue light came and hit Bella in the gash, we witched in fascination as the wound began to close up before our eyes. Finally Remus sighed and dropped his wand arm to his side with a look of exhaustion on his face. The wound was completely gone, only a thin silver scar remained.

"What the hell was that!" Rosalie fumed.

"Magic!" One of the little girls said, smiling wide. The boy slapped his palm to his forehead and his hair turned from a dusty blond/brown to a teal green color.

"His hair!" Alice cried.

"Teddy! Never mind, here you three take this portkey home. Tell Harry I found Bellatrix," Remus said and they nodded before taking the empty pop bottle from Remus. We watched in shock as they disappeared in thin air a few moments latter.

"Magic?"Carlisle asked after a moment. He was now standing beside me, at the head of the couch where my Bella lay.

"Yes." Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I am not what you would call human, well I guess I am but we are...evolved I guess you could say? I am a wizard, Bella..." he motioned to my love before continuing. "...is what we call a witch. You are what we call human vampires, in our world, the wizardry world we are only taught briefly of your kind because you kind doesn't know of ours. We hardly ever come across your lot, we do have to worry more about what we call, Magical vampires, which are a different breed, the breed which led to your mutation. That is a different story though."

"This is ridiculous! There is no such thing as magic?"Rosalie snarled. I was obliged to agree with her, but then what was it he had done to Bella?

"Really, and what was it that healed Bella? I sure didn't woo the wound with my good looks," Remus snapped in a teasing manner.

"I can prove it of course,hmmm...I have it, please back up I'd hate to kill one of you by accident," Remus said, but part of me thought I caught a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"INCENDIO!" He roared and we all watched in terror as the painting on the wall caught fire. He chuckled at our looks before raising his wand again. I heard Jasper, Rose and Emmett all growl and he simply continued what he was doing.

"AQUAMENTIUM!"He cried again and this time water shot out and drenched the wall where the fire once was. He smiled and raised it one more time.

"Repario!"he spoke softer this time and we watched as the area of the water and fire repaired itself, looking just as new as before.

"Wow! That was cool!" Emmett boomed.

"Magic, who would have thought," Carlisle muttered shaking his head in wounder.

"You said Bella was a witch?" Esme asked. I snapped my head to Remus and then looked at my Bella. It couldn't be, she would have told me.

"That's not possible! Bella would have told me, she isn't a witch!" I said, angrily. I growled at him but was caught off guard by a cold voice behind me.

"He is telling the truth Edward, aren't you Lupin?" By the end the voice had turned to a bit taunting and baby like. If I did not know any better would have compared it to Victoria and Rosalie's mixed with my Bella's.

"Your awake, thought we'd loose you there for a moment. I see your still a cold bitch," Remus said, smirking. I growled softly, how dare he call my sweet Bella a bitch!

"I'd watch yourself mongrel, I'm still able to do one bad crucio," Bella spoke, coldly. I had never heard such a tone in her voice before and for a moment I thought it was Rose talking but as I turned to look at my love I noticed she was standing up with her shirt still off.

"Bella, whats going on?" I asked.

"Edward, I'm am so sorry I never told you. I should have a long time ago. My name isn't Isabella Swan, she doesn't exist at least not as I am," she said softly, her voice sad and regretful. I couldn't comprehend this, my Bella wasn't really Bella?

"If your not Bella Swan who the hell are you!" Rosalie growled. To my surprise Bella turned and glared at Rosalie, one of the most ferocious glares, worst then even Rosalie.

"Your worst nightmare blondie!" Bella snarled, it was very impressive and scary for a human..witch. I found it sound hard to believe, my Bella was a witch, I wondered if her name was even Bella.

"Who are you? Is your name even Bella?" I whispered to her. She looked at me with sad eyes, filled with tears and nodded.

"Bella is my name, well nickname. My real name is Bellatrix Azalea Black, I have a lot of explaining to do," she said, sighing as she sat down. She finally notice she wasn't waring a shirt and sighed before standing up and grabbing her old shirt.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast. Remus why don't you begin with my past,"Bella, Bellatrix – such a old, odd name – said before walking off upstairs to the bathroom. We all turned to Remus who sighed.

"Figures the witch would leave me to do some of her dirty work," he muttered to himself and I winced, he seemed to know my Bella very well, but what he seemed to know was someone I had never met before.

"First off you must understand in our world has a school for children to learn to control their magic. You start at eleven and finish at 17 or 18 depending of your birthday."

"Did you meet Bella at school?" Emmett asked. We all looked at him and shook our heads.

"Of course not you big idiot, Bella is only 18, he must be in his forties now," Rosalie said, hitting Emmett on the back of his head.

"Actually, she isn't. I did meet Bellatrix in school, sort of, she was a professor for a year or so when I was younger. You see Bellatrix is the oldest of three sisters, the Black sisters, known to be the most beautiful sisters in the world. Bellatrix of course being the e most desirable. Bella wasn't born in 1987, she was born in 1951 on October 1st. We all gasped, my eyes widened. That would..that would make her 56 almost 47 years old!

"In our world there was a war going on, about ten years ago give or take, the second war ended. Bellatrix has a bad past, one I have to let her explain but she was sort of..exiled from England, no that's no the right word. She was sent away as a agreement for her freedom, she is allowed to come back but with the rouge death eaters we decided it was best to put her into hiding. She was given a de-aging potion, and a glamor was placed on her to hide her appearance from others who went to hogwarts with her or knew of her," Remus said.

"Her appearance?" I asked. She didn't even look like what she did now?

"yes my appearance. Turn around Edward, I've taken the charms off, I'm really me now," A beautiful British voice spoke from behind us. I knew it was Bella, she didn't sound to drastically different just enough that we were caught of guard. We all turned and gaped at her. She seemed taller, instead of 5'4 she was closer to 5'7. her body became much more curvy, her breast being the most noticeable along with a tighter stomach but that could have been because she had changed into a tight low neck black dress which had a corset which was one of those that went under the bust and laid on the stomach to make it more accented. It was a bit of a Gothic looking dress with lace, leather and cotton. It fell to her ankles and the sleeves were all lace and went all the way down her wrist and laid on her hand just below her thumb. Her face was still the same yet it was more aristocratic with higher cheekbones and maybe a thinner face. Her eyes were a big change, they were a overwhelming violet/blue which was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They reminded me of Rosalie's human eyes, yet these were darker and more beautiful. Her hair was more frizzy, and more curly and was wild, reminding me sort of Victoria only much much more wild. I was shocked to see a bit of white/gray on the side which streak back into her hair but it did not make her look old but defined and more beautiful.

"Bellatrix, I see you still dressing to impress," Remus muttered as he tore his eyes away from her body. I felt a surge of jealousy but Bella just laughed, it was a bit scary but beautiful to me, even though I saw everyone else wince just a bit.

"I see your still dressing like a homeless person. Anyways lets get this over with," she replied and came and sat down beside me. She looked to me with big sad violet/blue eyes and I melted all my anger and hurt slipped away and I pulled Bella into a hug, she was still my Bella even if she held secrets.

"I should begin with my family," she began, a bit of disgust came into her voice at the mention of her family, and we all wondered why?

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to get this written. I am also going to be working on some of my older stories, like Ordinary to Extraordanary and others so hopefully by the end of the week I'll have those done as well. I'm sorry it is so short but I wanted a bit of a cliff hanger. I hope you all enjoy this, I'll work on chapter five as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Star**

**Chapter 5: Pureblood**

**EPOV:**

We all watched with rapt attention as her eyes darkened and she glared at the floor. She tilted her head up and chuckled bitterly.

"Family is putting it lightly, I don't know if they can be called that. As I said before my name is Bellatrix Black and I was born on October 1st 1951. My life was very privileged. The Black family was what the muggles – normal humans – would consider blue bloods. In the Wizardry World we are called Purebloods." She stopped and looked at us with sad eyes. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at me softly. It was odd seeing her so different but she was just as beautiful as before, if not more so in my eyes.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Rosalie asked, rolling her eyes. Bella glared at my blonde sister and snapped back in reply.

"Everything Rose, everything. We might actually learn we have more in common then you think, why don't you think on that?" Rosalie's eyes widened and she glared before turning away indifference.

"I was the oldest daughter of a very prominent family. We had a seat on what is called the wizgmont in the Ministry. It is sort of like a council seat or what muggles call a jury I guess. They make important decisions," she explained seeing our confusion.

"My mother's name was Druella Black and my father was Cygnus Black. They were very strict to say the least, since I was born I had things expected of me for I was the oldest Black daughter and oldest in the family. My mother, formally Druella Rosier was actually my Aunt Walburga's half-sister on her mums side. My father who was my Uncle Orion's younger brother and my Aunt Walburga's cousin married my mother not long before I was born and before even my Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga married." We looked at her confused, that made little since. Did she just say her father's cousin married their cousin and he married his cousin half-sister? Remus laughed as he shook his head.

"You must remember this is the muggle world Bella. In our world we don't have the same morals. Most of us are Purebloods from the middle ages were this stuff meant little and as such little has changed. Cloaks and robes, most wizards or witches don't know what a telephone is much less what Electricity is. Gays are openly accepted and married and marrying you cousin, second or first is openly done among the Purebloods as most wish to not taint their bloodline with muggles or muggle-borns," he said and we all looked on shocked.

"So, you father and mother were...related?" Alice asked, making a face. Bella smirked and chuckled, shaking her head.

"I don't think so – My Aunt Walburga's mother was Irma Crabbe and that was my mother's mother though that was before Aunt Walburga was born, about two years. It was quite a scandal and she lived with her father's family and was raised by them under the pretense her mother died in birth. Though I'd have to check the family tree, if there are any other Crabbes married into the family then yeah, distantly they would be related. I think she is simply related to Aunt Walburga though," she answered. Alice nodded.

"Oh," she muttered.

"I find it amusing you picked that detail out when I said Aunt Walburga married my father's brother. They are related, Walburga Black was a Black before and after her marriage. I don't think it was a marriage of love though, most likely a mutual decision to keep the blood pure. My family.." Bella rolled her eyes as she spat the word before continuing. "..was always know to thrive on purity, most of our items were that of Dark Magic and had curses on them to effect half-bloods or muggle-borns. Aunt Walburga especially loved the mailbox set out at the end of the family manor which was cursed to bring about hallucinations to muggles or muggle-borns who touched it. Some ended up in asylums, but then it was an old family curse which had always been there." we all looked at her in surprise, we seemed to be doing that a lot.

"I degrees though, about two years after I was born my younger sister, Andromeda was born. She was different, always had been. As we grew older and mother and father taught us about our linage and how we should act she always asked questions about why we should hate the muggles, or why we shouldn't accept the muggle-borns. Mother and father tried to put a stop to it but only go so far with Dromeda. Then in 1955 our youngest sister was born, so different from me and Andromeda. We both had dark hair, but she was as blonde as could be, from our grandmother, Melania." She shook her head and leaned agianst me more, it was clear to us she did not like reliving these memories.

"I was turning twelve the year I got my Hogwarts letter..." she began but was cut off by Emmett.

"Wait, wait, I just realized something. What the hell is a muggle-born or Half-blood?" he asked. Bella blinked and blushed just a bit before answering.

"Well as you know a muggle is a normal human, like you all before your turn. A Half-blood is someone whose blood is not pure. Usually they have a Pureblood parents and a muggle parents or even a Pureblood parent and a Half-blood parent. Sometimes, though rare they have a Pureblood parent and a Muggle-born parent. A Muggle-born is someone that is born of muggle parents, they are also referred to as Mudbloods which means dirty blood." Esme gasped.

"That's so cruel though," she stated. Bella shrugged.

"I guess it is, I was brought up to believe in things like that. To my family if you were not a Pureblood you were beneath us. I have tried to change my views, I have since I was a teenager but after seventeen or so years of having it rammed into your head it is hard to differ from. Isn't that right mutt?" Bella asked, smiling mockingly at Remus who growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it is crazy-witch," he replied and she chuckled.

"Now we all know you didn't want to say witch."

"Just trying to be polite Trixie," he said, smirking. Bella glared and hissed.

"Never call me Trixie Lupin!" she snapped and he snorted and leaned back before she huffed and shook her head.

"Do you all understand?" she finally asked. We all nodded and she nodded as if content with this.

"Now like I said, I was almost twelve when I was accepted and I was determined to be a good little Black and get into Slytherine. It was the family house, we had always been placed there, and it had been what shaped us into a Dark family. The hat said some bullshit about me being the first Black sheep and I'd do well in Gryffindor or some nonsense. Back then I was blinded by prejudiced. Did my usual bit and threatened to use it as scrap fabric. It told me to not believe in everything I was told or something and placed me in Slytherine. My time in school was great at first then things changed. When I fifteen my mother came to me and told me that she wanted me to marry Rodolphus Lestrange who had just graduated from Durmstrang," she said and sighed, staring into space. Rosalie stiffened and I heard her thoughts shift to Royce. I tried not to growl at the implications.

"I went to school with his brother, Rebastian and I knew how he was. He and his Brother had raped a Ravenclaw in my year, Adriana Chang who wasn't believed and left for China after falling pregnant. It was simply a rumor but being the Queen of Slytherine it was mandatory I know these things and the truth. Not to mention Rebastian liked to brag. I was little concerned then, I wanted nothing to do with the LeStrange brothers. I told my mother no, and she did not like it. I had no choice and even though I tried to get help from my cousin who seemed to think I could be reformed into his way and Andromeda's way of thinking I couldn't. Even my going to my grandpa for help, it was no use. On June 20th, 1968 when I was sixteen I was married to Rodolphus LeStrange, by force." we all looked at her in shock and Rosalie was seething in anger. We all were.

"How did, I mean why didn't you just run away?" Jasper asked. Bella shook her head.

"If only. In the Wizardry world there are three Dark spells know as the Unforgivable. Because they are just that. The Avada Kedavra which kills someone instantly. There is no shield except to avoid it. The Crucio, which tortures a person and if left to long causes insanity.." She stopped and winced as if remembering and then continued. "Then there is the Imperio, which gives the caster control of the person it is cast on. I am a strong witch but my mother and Aunt were stronger. I couldn't fight it and after the Wedding they gave the spell over to Rodolphus, I had no choice in anything I did. What I ate, who I saw, who I fucked," she seethed as she spat that word. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all gasped and Rosalie was going over ways to dismember Bella's supposed Husband.

"It doesn't matter he is dead now. Anyways back then in the seventies the raise of the new Dark Lord was on the front. The Dark Lord...Vol..Voldemort," she said, though we all could tell it was chocked out and she shivered some.

"He was evil, pure evil. He had followers, Death Eaters. He went to the Purebloods with promises of a future were muggles were slaves, muggle-borns were extinct and Half-bloods were under our control. We all jumped for joy, and many joined the cause, my family included. The LeStranges were the first and Rodolphus pulled me into the fold. I was different back then, bitter, and I simply never cared much for muggles or muggle-borns but I didn't want to be the one to make it a reality. Rodolphus though gave me no choice and before I knew it I was a marked death eater, and if asked today I was the most famous and loyal," she said, pulling up her left sleeve were we could all see a tattoo which was darkening slowly it seemed and seemed to twitch every now and then. It was a skull with a snake coming out. I reached out to trace it but she pulled her arm back and away.

"Don't. As Death Eaters we did the Dark Lords bidding and we were good at it. Raids where many were killed, tortured or worse. Part of me liked the freedom it gave me because it was the muggles and muggle-borns but then I was almost constantly under the imperious as well. Looking back I can't find where I began and were the spell did. Edward, you think your a monster, you haven't seen true evil, or done true evil, I have," she said, turning to me and putting her hand over my left cheek. I looked at her in shocked but shook my head.

"No, I refuse. That is not true, and it wasn't you fault. You were under that spell and I've killed people as well, we all have. Well except Carlisle," I told her. I wouldn't believe this, my Bella wasn't evil or a monster. She was the victim of cruel men and a terrible family.

"You killed criminals, for food. Even Jasper has that excuse, the food part that is. So I was under a spell, back then I don't think it would have mattered. And after a while there was times I wasn't under it when sent on raids. You never tortured anyone, and enjoyed. Edward, when I was thirty-one years old I was sent to the Longbottoms. I knew these people. Alice wasn't much younger then me, she was the only one after I married and came back who tried to befriend me besides Sirius and even then he gave up when I married Rodolphus. I shunned Alice, I hurt her feelings to get her off my back and to avoid Rodolphus' wrath. She had married by this time, to Frank Longbottom and had a son, Neville. Neville was a candidate in a prophecy that foretold the downfall of the Dark Lord. I wasted no time to go with Rodolphus and another to their home and we tortured Alice and Frank into insanity with the crucio. The spell which had always been my specialty, and I watched as Alice squirmed around screaming for her sons safety and as the one year old watched I did something worse then death to his parents." we all looked at Bella in shock. Thoughts of disgust were inside each of their minds and they all wanted to hate her, I could feel it. I wanted to hate her, scream that she wasn't the woman I loved but looking into her sad and teary violet eyes I could not. They could not hate her either.

"I love you, so you've done things in the past. We all have, the thing is you've changed," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"You have changed right?" Alice asked, a little spooked that Bella had done that to someone with her own name. Bella looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Anyways me and Rodolphus were caught by The Ministry and sent to Azkaban, the Wizardry prison for to many counts of murder to count, torture, treachery agianst the Wizardry World and the attempted murder of Alice, Frank and Neville Longbottom. After a day in Azkaban the Imperious wore off completely and I had a bit of my mind back. I cried for days, but of course it made no difference and I simply stayed where I was. After spending over twelve years in that place with the Dementors - creatures who feed off of happy memories and leave you with only the bad – I became insane. I started to believe in the cause a bit more but also reject it and everything became mixed up. I was criminally insane," she finished.

"Did you have any children?" Rosalie asked, her voice almost a whisper. Remus cringed from his seat and Bella blinked before sighing.

"No, but not from lack of trying. I thought maybe that would be something which would make my personal hell with Rodolphus worth something. I wanted children, I loved them as surprising as that is. Or maybe it isn't considering the era I was raised. I don't like them as much now but that could be my bitter nature coming in, something I can never have. Well I assume it is me, it could have been Rodolphus, I don't know. It doesn't matter though, I love Edward and I wouldn't want any if they were not his," she said, tears falling down her face. Rosalie was instantly sad and wishing she hadn't asked and Esme had gasped and placed a hand over mouth her eyes filled with a emotion akin to pity. Alice looked at Bella sadly as well but did not say anything. I hugged her and sighed, if only I could give her that.

"Anyways I was broken out in 1995 by the Dark Lord who had been resurrected the year before. I was insane and happy to be out of that hell hole. It wasn't long before I was put back under the imperious by Rodolphus and in June we raided the Ministry for a prophecy. Sirius was there, my cousin, Aunt Walburga's oldest son and a Blood traitor, he was the black sheep. He was the first and only Gryffindor in the family and what is known as a muggle lover. He was blasted off the family tree and disowned when he was younger, along with my sister, Andromeda." She stopped and collecting her thoughts she began again.

"We fought, Sirius and I. I was ordered to kill him and I didn't want to. I tried to fight the curse and was able to defy it enough to send a silent spell, a stunner, but he fell through a artifact in the ministry, the veil. Once you go through you die, you can't come back. Rodolphus and the Dark Lord were not happy. They placed me in a cell not a week latter but I had been prepared. It was a potion I had Narcissa brew for me, it would block the effects of the Imperious but only for a few weeks. In July I used a portkey smuggled in by Narcissa to go to Muggle London and find Harry Potter. The chosen one, the one who would defeat the Dark Lord." She caught her breath.

"He didn't believe me at first but a truth serum latter and he was helping me. It was hard, the things I'd done, lived through and believed were a part of me but over the last decade I think I've finally come to nice balance. The deal after the final battle, the defeat was that he'd give me a potion to deage me permanently and I would change my appearance with spells and hide in the muggle-world. I guess you could say I was exiled for my crimes, though I'm free to go back, I just don't think I'd be welcomed warmly by most. I killed a lot of their family and their friends before I reformed," she finished and hid her face in my shoulder.

"So he's dead, the Dark Lord? Why is Remus here then?" Carlisle asked, curious for the answers. He did not think the tawny haired man would be looking for Bella unless it was big.

"The remaining Death Eaters are trying to bring back Voldemort. I was sent to find Bellatrix, to warn her and to get help. She killed my best and only remaining friend but she also saved the life of my Wife – her niece – in the War so I owe her this much," Remus replied.

"How is Nymphadora?" Bella asked, I knew she was trying to lighten the mood.

"She's great, expecting our second child now," he said smiling. Bella laughed, and for once it wasn't near as scary as her usual ones. This one held a bit of happiness. Like a weight had been lifted.

"After all these years and complaining that she'd never go through that again? I hope it's a girl for her sake, the boys are always harder for us Black women – it's a gene the sons get," she said, then looked down sadly. Rosalie looked at Bella sadly, sighing slightly as she knew just by the look of her what she was going through. Rose struggled with the fact she could not have children all the time and now to know once upon a time it had been a dream of my Bella hurt me a lot more then I could show.

"So is that what the attack outside the school was about?" Emmett asked.

"It wasn't exactly outside. Those were Death Eaters, they attacked looking for me. One of them, Amycus Carrow killed Mrs. Cope. I couldn't stop it, but I did take care of Amycus. I hope this doesn't count against me Lupin, I did have to tare his throat out," Bella said, smirking cruelly. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"That was Ten years ago and I think Harry meant no killing our side. Your free to kill as many Death Eaters as you wish. So did you use those nifty little Dark Elf fangs or did you change first?" he asked. We all blinked at the exchange.

"Wait, Dark Elf?" Rose asked.

"Uh, yeah. Many in our world have speculated that the Black family is descendants of vampires, but while we do have creature blood it isn't vampire. Dark Elves are a bit like a vampire. They have fangs, and a need for blood and wings. Immortality but unlike you guys it more of long livity or youth. They age until twenty then stop for two hundred years and then start aging very slowly until they die."

"The oldest living one was 1029 year old, most are able to make it to nine hundred though. I have sharper then most canines and a bit of bloodlust. I don't have wings and I don't have immortality..." She looked at me pointedly and even though I couldn't read her mind I knew what she meant. She still wanted to be changed. "...I do age a little slower then most wizards and witches but not much. I might make it to four hundred and the normal wizard usually only last about two hundred years," she finishes.

"As for her changing. She is what is called a animagus. A ability to change into a animal at will. Bella is a Mountian Lion, I was wondering how she managed to tare out Carrow's throat if she didn't change is all," Remus said, sheepishly.

"I changed, I didn't want to get blood on my clothes. Unfortunately it didn't stop it from getting on my face, he tasted bad to. I've had better, less evil before," she pouted and I almost laughed. If it wasn't for the fact she was talking so calmly of killing a person, evil or not. We all chose to ignore this though, we would accept Bella no matter what. Quirks or no quirks.

"Wow, I knew I was glad Edward didn't kill you for a reason!" Emmett cried, punching air in excitement.


End file.
